The Morning After
by Mystic Dodo
Summary: Oneshot: In the morning light, with her hair rumpled and clothes on back to front, she certainly did not look like a princess. Mamoru thought it was adorable.


**The Morning After**

 **Author:** Mystic Dodo

 **Published:** May 2015

 **A/N:** I wrote this when I was stuck during NaNoWriMo '14! The characters are older in this, say, early twenties. Short and sweet!

 **Warnings:** alcohol consumption.

* * *

Mamoru tried hard not to laugh, he really did. But seeing his wonderful, beautiful, ungraceful princess sprawled out in their bed with a pool of drool under her face was definitely an amusing sight. It was made even more perfect by the semi undone state of her hair, one bun up and one bun down.

He had been fast asleep when Usagi stumbled in a few hours ago. She had gone out with her friends for a drink and some dancing, dressed in clothes that made Mamoru's protective streak flare up. Nonetheless, he had pressed a kiss to her glossed up lips, wished her a fun time, and watched out of their apartment window as she strolled in high heels towards the Temple, where the girls were meeting.

He had to admit, he had spent quite a lot of the night worrying over his Usako. It wasn't like she hadn't been clubbing before… she had, quite a few times. He did not like the scene personally and maybe that was partially why he was worried about his lover. He trusted Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako, no doubts about that, he just didn't trust anybody else.

Or Usagi's ability to self regulate.

He remembered the first time she went out for her 18th birthday. It was the only time he had gone as well, before deciding, nope, not his scene, could he just go home and have his Usako in bed having cuddles and laughing? Usako had had far too much to drink and he had the wonderful duty of holding back her long tresses of hair as she puked outside into a gutter. She had garbled how much she loved him during the heaving…

Mamoru entered their bedroom with a large glass of water and some food. Setting it down on the bedside table closest to Usagi, he sat next to her and placed a hand on her face, brushing back her hair. "Usako," he said softly. He got a snore in return. Mamoru chuckled in good nature before trying again. It was a few minutes before he gave up. Nope, Usagi was deep in an alcohol induced slumber. It was already 9 in the morning, quite late for them to be waking up. They were supposed to go into the next city over, to have a change of scenery and a romantic date. It wasn't like they did not get enough time together but it was always lovely to spend time with his long term girlfriend, away from the familiar and just, wondering, finding quirky shops and enjoying the breeze.

Looks like they would not be leaving at their original, suggested time.

Pressing a kiss to Usagi's hairline, he left the tray on the bedside table and quietly left the room again, soft closing the door behind him. Mamoru looked around their home. It was full of evidence that Usagi had gone out the night before. She had half a dozen pairs of stilettos strewn across the room, along with hair straighteners, hair accessories, make up, clothes, mirrors…

He picked up her purse and checked inside to see that the wad of cash she had taken out for the purpose of the night had all but been reduced to a few pennies. Oh boy, was Usagi going to have a headache when she woke up…

That definitely wouldn't be any time soon.

Shaking his head to himself, Mamoru settled to the idea that he and Usagi would have a quiet day inside and began to stack Usagi's things outside their bedroom door. Why she insisted on getting ready in their living room, music blaring, and sauntering around in her underwear was beyond him. They had more than enough space in their room… and there would have been less to tidy up!

Mamoru busied himself for a few hours with cleaning before his Odango Atama reared her very knotted head, looking grumpy and wincing at the lights.

"Do you have to make so much noise?" Usagi moaned, a dressing gown thrown over her frame. She shuffled to the sofa and threw herself down with a groan. "Gosh, my thighs. My _head._ "

Mamoru chuckled. "Good night?"

"From what I remember," she admitted. "Thanks for the water as well."

Mamoru gave her a chaste kiss on the crown of her head. "You want another?"

"I could probably drink an entire sea and still feel thirsty," she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Did you eat the toast?"

Usagi shrugged, closing her eyes and leaning back against the cushions. "A few bites. I feel sick."

"This happens every time, Usako. I'm amazed you still find it shocking."

Usagi let out a very elegant 'bleh' in response. Still chuckling, he retrieved another glass of water for his lover along with some pain killers and more slices of toast. She took them all gratefully, nibbling on the food with caution.

"So, do you have any photos from last night?" Mamoru asked. Usako waved towards her discarded bag and, taking that as an invitation, the man retrieved the camera and flicked through the near two hundred pictures. It always amazed him how many that the girls took when they were out. It was also amusing at how, during the course of the photographs being taken, Mamoru could recognise and see the progress of Usagi's increased alcohol consumption.

She really must have had quite a few then…

Mamoru grinned to himself before sitting next to Usako, who moaned at the sudden movement. "You look as beautiful as always," he said before kissing her cheek.

"Pretty sure you said that last night, Mamo-chan," Usagi grumbled, resting against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"More times than I can count," he rested an arm around her shoulders. "But are you complaining? You look gorgeous… even with bed hair and panda eyes."

Usagi couldn't even muster the energy to respond and snuggled closer to his arm. Mamoru kissed her head a few times. "So, I was thinking… instead of venturing out into the bright, bad world like we planned, how about some take away, crap movies and pyjamas?"

"Babe, that sounds fantastic," Usagi mumbled, eyes still closed. "Only one problem."

"Hmm?"

"Don't talk, okay? My head is really, really hurting."


End file.
